In The Most Unlikely Places
by anonblush
Summary: Why is Draco Malfoy at a muggle club? And how is it that the bookworm Granger comes to a place like that? Most importantly, what happens when they meet, dance, and enjoy it?
1. SKB

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has a life. Someone who has a life wouldn't be writing this story. I am writing this story. Therefore, I am not J.K. and I have no right to claim her characters, places, or laws in her world.

In The Most Unlikely Places…

Ch. 1 (SKB)

As Hermione took one final look in the mirror, she felt pleased. This wasn't the bookworm that everybody knew at school; this was the true Mione. A sex kitten bibliophile who wanted her last night of summer vacation to be as memorable as she could make it… She started when she heard a honk, shaking herself out of thought, Mione headed down the stairs. Grabbing her purse, she waved and said goodbye to her parents. Hermione locked up as she stepped into the warm summer air. Grace and Grace's other best girlfriends were waiting in the car as Hermione walked down the driveway. As Mione climbed into the front passenger seat of the red Mercedes convertible, Grace looked her up and down.

"Wow, you look hot Hermione!" One of the girls in the back seat said.

"Yeah, looking fierce as always, Mione." Grace agreed. As the girls all continued chatting about their outfits, about the club opening they were on their way to, and giving each other compliments, Grace drove them all to the club. Once they had arrived Grace gave the keys to the valet and they got in line. Though Grace was the only one who knew Hermione was a witch, Mione had no problem confounding the bouncer discreetly.

As they were all 17 Hermione was of age in the Wizarding world and able to do magic away from school legally, but they were not of age in the muggle world. Therefore the club would not have let them in without some amount of "hocus pocus" on Hermione's part, this was one of the times Grace loved the fact that Mione was a witch. But still Grace thought it was a terrible gift when she had to part with her best friend during the school year. Though Grace was a muggle, Hermione had needed someone to talk to after both of her parents were killed. Grace was that person. And even though Mione said that she was fine, Grace knew that she still talked to and waved goodbye to the picture of her parents every time she left the house. Since the murders were by "wizard terrorists," Mione had finally told Grace the truth.

But only Hermione knew the name Voldemort, Grace did not. Grace also didn't know that none of Hermione's school friends knew about the death of her parents, and she didn't know that Mione wasn't planning on telling her school friends any time soon. And after tonight, Grace wouldn't know anything about the Wizarding world again.

AN: Thoughts?


	2. The Color Red

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has a life. Someone who has a life wouldn't be writing this story. I am writing this story. Therefore, I am not J.K. and I have no right to claim her characters, places, or laws in her world.

In The Most Unlikely Places…

Ch. 2 (The Color Red)

Draco couldn't believe that Blaise had talked him into coming to a muggle club opening. Yes he had cut off all contact from his cruel, crazy, madman-ass-kissing parents; but that didn't mean that Draco got a warm fuzzy feeling when he looked at muggles. Blaise was just more adapted to the culture, because he had left home at an earlier age; at least, that was Draco's reasoning in concern to his friend's strange ways of fraternizing with muggles willingly. Draco and Blaise had been sharing a flat fairly close to The Leaky Cauldron, but in a residential muggle neighborhood (as not to be found by their parents). Though the flat was of a "modest size" to most, affordable only since both he and Blaise had non-retractable trust funds at Gringotts, the blonde knew that the flat couldn't even hold a candle to the manor that Draco had been accustomed to living in.

It was true that a lot had changed for Draco in the past few months, moving, defying his father, learning how to cook, and hiding from his father; but in all truth the freedom that came with the learning curve gave Draco a happiness that he had rarely known before. The only time Draco could remember being the first time that he flew on a broom. Nevertheless muggle socializing was not top of Draco Malfoy's "to do list."

Alas since he was already here Draco thought that he should make the most of it, after all it really had been a long time since he had gotten laid… As Draco surveyed the room he saw a pair of girls dancing directly under the disco ball. One of them was wearing a silver halter-top and a green skirt; they were the exact Slytherin colors. But she wasn't the girl that had caught his eye. No, the girl that had caught the eye of the blonde was not just wearing, but embodying the scarlet corset top dress. It showed cleavage which Draco adored, but not so much as to look lose. The dress hugged her curves in places, as almost to make his very fantasies come alive. There was indeed something different about this muggle. She looked slightly familiar, but the hair wasn't strait and the attitude of ice didn't even make an appearance. This seemed just so different than the girls he was used to seeing day to day. Honey ringlets partnered with a carefree innocence, this was the girl that he would take home tonight, Draco was sure of it.

"Oy Blaise." Draco yelled, not taking his eyes off of the girls dancing provocatively under the illuminating disco ball.

"Drake, man, I'm kind of busy over here." Blaise motioned to the three girls standing next to him, as they watched giggling.

"Fine fine, I just wanted to tell you that I will have company tonight." Draco said, finally tearing his eyes away from the dance floor.

"Someone seems awfully sure of himself." One of the girls with Blaise managed to get out, in between her constant laughter.

"Well that is the privilege you gain with looking this good." Draco snapped back at the simpering girl. It really was true, even with the glamour charm he had cast; he was still Draco Malfoy no matter if his hair color was black for the night.

AN: So I know that you guys said you wanted a chapter from Draco's POV… What do you think? You can also view the dress Hermione was wearing on my profile. Thanks so much for the reviews, I wasn't actually going to write anymore today because contrary to popular belief I do sleep. But you guys inspired me, soooooo I hope you like it. Enjoy!


End file.
